


The Name of a Nobody

by TwilightsFlamingRose (VarjoRuusu)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bittersweet, But not too sad, D3 Spoilers, Fluffy Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/TwilightsFlamingRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Axel?” he asked cautiously, his heart hammering.</p><p>The redhead chuckled. “Actually, it's Lea, but I suppose you can still call me Axel.”</p><p>Sora stood cautiously, not sure how to react to the Nobody being here. “I saw you...fade,” he said at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name of a Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> This was written immediately after I finished Dream Drop Distance and is currently a one-shot with hints of past Axel/Roxas and current Axel/Sora and Riku/Sora. I may continue it if I decided where I want to go with it but I'm not sure. This is the first fanfic I have written in years and it's been about 6 since I wrote anything for KH so it's a little disjointed and there are probably mistakes, for which I apologize.

“See? This is why is has to be you,” Roxas smiled and Sora frowned. Roxas squeezed his hands briefly before Sora felt his eyes shut as memories that weren't his own flooded him. He shuddered. He didn't want Roxas' memories, having his memories made him sad. He meant what he said, he wanted Roxas to have a chance to be his own person.

 

In hyperspeed Sora watched Roxas and Axel becoming friends and...falling in love. A whole set of memories that Sora had never seen made his heart clench and tears run down his face. They had been in love, deeply, deeply in love. He had wondered, sometimes, after Axel had sacrificed himself to the darkness to save Sora and by extension Roxas, and the redheads final words had haunted him, but he could never dwell on it too long without feeling like his heart would break.

 

'I just wanted to see him again.'

 

Sora opened his eyes and Roxas was gone and he found himself on his knees on the ground, one hand clutched over his heart. He didn't know what was going on, why there were three different versions of Xemnas and Xehanort or any of it, but he was done. He wanted out of here, he wanted to go home, and he wanted Riku.

 

“ _Sora!”_ a muffled voice was shouting and Sora looked around. He had to get out of here. This wasn't right. This place was...something else. A dream, a nightmare, he didn't know. All he knew was he had to get out before Xemnas, or Xigbar, or someone showed up.

 

 _'Sora, don't chase the dreams!'_ the muffled voice called and Sora shook his head.

 

“I'm sorry, Riku...I don't know what else to do to get out of here,” he muttered before taking off at a run.

 

In the end, Sora had didn't think he had any clue what the multiple Xemnas' were trying to tell him. It was confusing him to no end, and the only thing he had managed to understand, was that he had been there from the beginning, making Sora feel like nothing more then a puppet on a string and that made him mad. He struggled against the tendrils of darkness that pinned him down but he couldn't escape as the young Xemnas/Xehanort/whoever went on and on. Something about thirteen vessels of Darkness and a keyblade war. Sora didn't care anymore. He wondered briefly if this is why Riku had felt like when he finally gave in to the darkness.

 

When Sora opened his eyes again he was in Yen Sid's tower and the first thing he did was smile, reaching his hand out to Riku, who lay next to him, still asleep. He had seen Riku in his dream, working to wake him up, and he smiled. Then his eyes shifted to the redhead sitting backwards on a chair, bright green eyes watching him and he sat up slowly.

 

“Axel?” he asked cautiously, his heart hammering.

 

The redhead chuckled. “Actually, it's Lea, but I suppose you can still call me Axel.”

 

Sora stood cautiously, not sure how to react to the Nobody being here. “I saw you...fade,” he said at last.

 

Axel shrugged. “Apparently, when both halves, heartless and Nobody are destroyed, a whole can sometimes be made again.”

 

“Your tattoos,” Sora said, reaching a hand out and pausing an inch from Axel's bare cheek.

 

“A facet of my Nobody,” he grinned, leaning forward just enough that their skin touched and a shiver ran through Sora. But was he feeling his own emotions, or Roxas'?

 

“I saw Roxas,” he whispered. “I tried to tell him...that he was his own person. That he deserved to be alive just like me.”

 

Axel's smile saddened. “I bet I know what he said to that,” he shook his head.

 

“He gave me...his memories,” Sora said, even quieter. The rest of the room had vanished around the two of them and Sora couldn't possibly have told you if they were being watched by the King, Donald, Goofy, and Master Yen Sid, or if they were trapped inside a crystal bubble.

 

“I'm sorry,” Sora said, not trying to stop the tears that ran down his face. He felt both sides of grief and it tore is his heart. He felt Roxas grief and guilt at leaving Axel, and he felt his own grief for what they had both lost when Roxas returned to Sora.

 

“I'll live,” Axel whispered, his hand covering Sora's and pressing it closer to his cheek. His eyes were steady, but Sora could see the hurt in them and he nodded.

 

“I think….he misses you.” Sora tilted his head, trying to sort through the emotions floating around his heart. “Or maybe I missed you...or both,” he chuckled. “I'm not sure anymore.”

 

“That's ok,” Axel smiled. “Imagine my confusion when I woke up in Radiant Garden yesterday, a whole person again.”

 

Sora nodded once more before a noise behind him caused him to turn, dropping his hand from Axel's face. Riku was waking up, shaking his head as if to clear fog.

 

“Sora?” he groaned as he sat up. Sora grinned and threw his arms around his best friend, hugging him tightly.

 

“Riku! You're ok!” he shouted and he felt the other boy chuckle and wrap his arms around him.

 

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” he said, grin evident in his voice. Sora pulled back and stuck his tongue out before grinning again.

 

“Master Yen Sid,” Mickey interrupted them. “What are we going to do about Xehanort?”

 

“Hmm...” the old master said, hand stroking his beard.

 

Sora partially tuned out after that, half listening while he sat on the floor next to Riku, whose arm was still around his waist. Sora made no move to put any distance between them as he silently watched Axel, who's attention was now on Mickey and Yen Sid. He really zoned back in when Master Yen Sid announced that Riku was their new Keyblade Master and he cheered. Then Axel made some comment about catching up and Sora turned to him.

 

“You want to be a keyblade master?”

 

“Well yeah,” Axel chuckled. “I did come here to learn how to wield one. I was gonna come in, Keyblade blazing, but I just couldn't get it to materialize.” He held out his hand contemplatively and a keyblade appeared. “Oh...” he said sheepishly as the rest of them gasped.

 

The hilt of the keyblade was a smaller version of one of his Chakrums and the blade was a real living flame, jumping and twisting and flickering. The keychain on the end was what caught Sora's eye and he smiled. The end of the keychain was a small R in swirly script. At a glance it looked like some kind of knotwork, but Sora could see the R and his heart fluttered a little. Well, he supposed it was the half his heart that Roxas shared that fluttered.

 

Another hour of debate over Xehanort and his plans was had before they all left the tower, Sora yawning and stretching his hands over his head.

 

“Hey Axel,” he called as the redhead walked away from them Axel turned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I thought I said, my name is Lea now. Again...whatever,” he grumbled lightly.

 

Sora grinned and shrugged. “Where are you headed now?”

 

“Back to Radiant Garden I guess...not sure I really have anywhere else to go, and I can lean to use a keyblade there. Plus Even and Ienzo and Dilan are there too...and Eleaus.”

 

“So more of the Organization came back?” Sora asked as he fell in step with Axel as they walked to the train that would take them back to Twilight Town and to their various ships.

 

“Hopefully, we're all out there somewhere...” Axel said, getting a far off look as he wondered where the boy who had been Demyx was. He had always been fond of the little punk, especially after Ienzo's nobody had been defeated. Demyx has been...he couldn't say heart broken, but he had been shattered by Zexion's death.

 

“Anything I can do to help?” Sora asked cheerfully and Axel glanced down at him. He looked a lot like Roxas, and at the same time not at all. He was the polar opposite of the Nobody Axel had known. Roxas was reserved and Sora was outgoing, Roxas was smart and Sora was...well. They had the same smile though, if you knew how to look, and Sora seemed to care about him even beyond the ghost of Roxas' memories. With a smirk Axel leaned down and whispered in Sora's ear.

 

“You can visit me sometime, spiky.” He chuckled as he walked away, Sora frozen in place and a light blush rising on his cheeks.

 

Sora watched Axel leave, wondering what to make of the comment and he jumped when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up at Riku who was smiling softly at him.

 

“Let's go home, Sora,” he said and Sora nodded, putting his own arm around Riku's waist as they boarded the train and waved goodbye to their friends. Maybe this time they could be home more then a few days before being called on yet another adventure, but Sora doubted it. And he found, with that thought, that he didn't mind at all.


End file.
